


Oh fiddlesticks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Oops, i dont feel like formatting it w colours soo, its just a pesterlog, just wanted to write some shit awooga, kinda sucky??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TT: I'd feel your thighs and kiss you till you're dizzyTT: You'd be begging me to have my dick in youTT: Oh? You really liked that
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 14





	Oh fiddlesticks

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering centaursTesticle [CT]

TT: Equius  
TT: It's Hal  
TT: I finally want that favour you owe me  
TT: In this case you don't really have to do it.  
CT: D--> What is it  
TT: ..  
TT: I want you to set up a monitor, and fuck yourself  
CT: D--> Hal thats rather 100d  
TT: Hey I'm not saying you have to do it! It's your choice  
CT: D--> Well... a favour is a favour  
TT: Oh you're actually doing it  
TT: Hell yes  
TT: Do your thing, I'll be watching  
TT: Oh you're.... big  
TT: Yes rub yourself just like that, that's perfect  
TT: Are you getting off on this, prettyboy?   
TT: Are you that desparate to be my little cockslut?  
TT: That feels so good, doesn't it.   
TT: But I could do it so much better.  
TT: God  
TT: This is so hot  
TT: You're beautiful  
TT: Yes yes yes like that  
TT: You're *dripping*.  
TT: You should do this more often.  
TT: God....   
TT: If I were there I would lick it up for you.  
TT: Make you feel *real* dirty.  
TT: Because you're a little whore.  
TT: My whore.  
TT: I bet you'd be tight as fuck. God you'd feel so good.  
TT: You wanna know what I'd do to you?  
CT: D--> ... Yes  
TT: Good  
TT: I'd pin you down and start slow  
TT: Teasing you  
TT: I'd feel your thighs and kiss you till you're dizzy  
TT: You'd be begging me to have my dick in you  
TT: Oh? You really liked that  
TT: You like the idea of submitting to me? Nook open like a slut?  
TT: Yes like that  
CT: D--> I don't think that this is very appropriate of me  
CT: D--> I.. should stop

CT: D--> This is so very 100d  
TT: No no no  
TT: Equius, dont fucking go.   
TT: You're not leaving until youre spilling everything you have.  
TT: I mean unless you really don't want to do this  
CT: D--> .. I guess it is a little late to stop now  
TT: ..  
TT: Good boy  
TT: Where were we. Oh yes, after you were dont begging I'd strip you slow.  
TT: You'd be so eager, I bet. I bet your bulge would be snaking around my hand before I was even finished.  
TT: I'd run my fingers against it softly, barely even touching you.   
TT: Then I'd lift you to my mouth, taking you in  
CT: (D--> Oh fiddlesticks)  
TT: You might cum right then and there. I'd be so warm and wet around you, babe.  
TT: Hold on.  
TT: You have robots right? Get one  
CT: D--> May I ask why  
TT: You'll see, just follow the order like you're told. Be a good boy for me.  
CT: D--> Yes sir  
TT: Yes that one exactly. Now I know you modified it's mouth...   
TT: You know what to do ;)

CT: D--> H.. Hal  
TT: That's my name, don't wear it out  
CT: D--> You don't mean  
TT: Yes, I want your robot to suck you off in place of me  
TT: Are you blushing? God you're so cute  
TT: Oh fuck  
CT: D--> Language  
TT: Quit typing, keep making that face  
TT: Oh god those noises  
TT: Yes just like that  
TT: Tell it to put it's dick in your nook  
TT: It has that?  
TT: Thought so  
TT: Stop biting your lip, sing for me, Equius  
TT: You're so big. So.... strong  
TT: I'm going to fuck you so hard when I get my body.   
TT: And it'd be even better than this  
TT: You'd be taking commands directly from me. Whore.  
TT: Tell it to get off your bulge, I want you to play with yourself.   
TT: Look into the monitor when you cum for me, darling.  
TT: Faster.  
TT: Oh yes  
TT: ...  
TT: I want you to lick it up for me  
CT: D--> E%  
CT: D--> E%xcuse me  
TT: You heard me.   
TT: I want you to lick it up, take the robo dick out too  
TT: Clean yourself. Maybe even make yourself feel good all over again  
TT: Just.... don't stop  
CT: D--> Yes sir  
TT: Wait  
TT: Rub your horns  
CT: D--> Oh heck  
TT: Especially at the base, slow and rough  
TT: If I was here I would take the entire thing into my mouth, swirl my tongue around it

TT: You'd like that, wouldn't you? Your buldge sure seems to like that idea

TT: You're so open.. spread you legs a bit more  
TT: God this is the perfect view  
TT: *You're* perfect.


End file.
